crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Traduce
Brenda ArmstrongAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 16 - Les précieuses ridicules , code name Traduce, is the mistress of vicious gossip. She's also a minor esper with a couple of knacks. She can't keep servants because she doesn't know how to treat people. She's a member of the Golden Kids. She lives in the same cottage as Kamuro (Whitman). : Traduce was loudly giving them last-minute commands, so it was pretty obvious who was responsible for this month’s meeting. There was no mistaking her voice. She had a sort of ‘Leona Helmsley’ shriek. I wouldn’t have recognized her if I hadn’t heard her. She had her back to me, and she had changed her hair color and hairstyle again. This time it was a blond ‘Paris Hilton’ hairstyle, even if she didn’t have the Paris Hilton body. Traduce was a specialized Esper with two knacks – that I knew of, anyway. She had a clairvoyant gift with translating languages, and she had a Psi ability to coerce people into doing what she wanted. According to rumor, she had a little trouble not using that second knack whenever she didn’t get her way. Also, she was a terrible gossip, so I was going to have to make some time to talk with her. I wanted to have some good dish when I went to see Melissa tomorrow. Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds : According to Kamuro, Traduce got her codename from a quip made by an upperclass student during her freshman year; by the time she got the joke, it was too late to change it.Straight from the Squirrel’s Mouth, part 6 Appearances Traduce manages to mess up the October Golden Kids meeting. So well that she cost them their long-term caterers and wait staff.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon Traduce discovers that badmouthing Fey is not a good policy.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon She was a candidate for Alpha Female, 2007-01-20, making her a Senior. Upon leaving the room for the vote, the first act was to remove her as a candidate.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 Traduce is mentioned and makes minor appearances in a number of other stories.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of DiomedesStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 5Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - ElohimAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - MalakhimAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - HashmallimAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of ChastityAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of ChangeAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 8 - The Legend of Amoret, or of FortitudeAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of MagnificenceAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Esper Category:Golden Kids Category:Class of 2007 Category:Whitman Cottage